Шанкс
}} |jva=Сюуити Икэда |extra1= |extra2= }} — пират, вдохновивший Монки Д. Луффи на путешествие и капитан Красноволосых Пиратов. Он нашел Гому Гому но Ми, который случайно съел Луффи. Также он один из Йонко. Внешность Шанкс всегда носит длинный черный плащ на своих плечах, и пока не встретил Луффи, носил соломенную шляпу, полученную от его капитана, носившего ее много лет назад, и которая отождествлялась с его образом. Вначале он носил слегка свободные коричневые брюки чуть ниже колен, собранные на голени золотыми пуговицами внизу с внешней стороны ноги. Позже он аналогичные брюки, но свободнее и с цветочным орнаментом на них. На ногах - пара сандалий, небритый с короткой неряшливой бородой. Во всех своих появлениях, будучи капитаном собственного экипажа, Шанкс носил белую рубашку, застегнутую до половины, в результате чего его грудь открыта. Вокруг его талии - большой красный пояс, который также держит саблю на правой стороне. Первоначально в главе 1 рубашка скрыта под пояс, однако после того, как он покинул родной город Луффи, рубашка не заправлена, что дает его вид более потрепанным, чем в первой главе. Shanks always wears a long black cape over his shoulders and, until he met Luffy, wore a straw hat obtained from his captain that he had worn for many years beforehand, and of which was synonymous with his image. He initially wore slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg. Recently he has been seen wearing a similar pair, but looser and with floral patterns on it. He wears a pair of sandals and is unshaven with a short scruffy beard. In all his appearances so far as captain of his own crew, Shanks has worn a white shirt which is only buttoned halfway, leaving his chest exposed. Around his waist is a large red sash, which also holds his sabre on the right side. Initially in Chapter 1 his shirt is tucked under the sash, However in his appearances that feature him since he left Luffy's hometown, the shirt is untucked, giving him a much scruffier appearance than when he is seen in the past. The most striking thing about Shanks is the color of his red hair, where his epithet 'Red-Haired Shanks' comes from. He also has three scars across his left eye, which were revealed to have been given to him by Blackbeard,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 316, Shanks tells Whitebeard who gave him his scars. and saving Luffy from a Sea King he had lost his left arm. At the start of One Piece, Shanks bore a similarity to Luffy. As Oda's style changed, Shanks began to become more distinct. The shape of his eyes are drawn much sharper. His nose has become more defined, similar to how Nico Robin's nose is heavily defined from other characters in the series. His trademark red hair is also slightly longer with his fringe pushed more toward the sides. The scars seemed to tingle when he confronted Blackbeard.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 579, Shanks' scars tingled when confronting Blackbeard. Галлерея Личность Shanks is one of the most laid back characters in the world of One Piece, preferring to take his time as he and his crew travels around the world rather than rushing from one place to another. Shanks isn't cruel like many other pirate captains, nor does he rule over his crew with fear to gain respect. His friendly nature means he won't purposely seek to harm others, and he is able to make serious characters like Dracule Mihawk join in with his fun. Yet despite how simple minded he appears at first, Shanks is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views. For example, he believes if two people share very different views, it's better they go their separate ways.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, Buggy and Shanks discuss being a pirate, Buggy admits Shanks is a complex man after hearing what he has to say about being a pirate. Shanks doesn't seem to mind what happens to himself; he'll take others throwing food and drink or spitting on him without fighting back and laugh with his crew at his own misfortunes. Even losing an arm did not bother him much. However he would never forgive anyone for attacking his friend. Shanks and his crew are almost always seen partying and drinking alcoholic beverages whenever they make an appearance, as the captain's favorite pastimes are attending and hosting parties and banquets. According to Oda, Shanks is the one character that resembles himself the most out of all the One Piece characters, because of his fun-loving partying nature and cheerful personality.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 24 - Fan question: Who is most like you Oda? He also is against the idea of needless bloodshed, even if honor is involved and so far seems to only step up for a fight when a friend is in danger. He also seems to admire those who have courage as seen when a young Luffy stood up against Higuma for insulting Shanks and Coby gathering his courage to stop the war as he believed that it was pointless to continue. Shanks also has skills of diplomacy, managing to stop Kaido from attacking Whitebeard and even brokering a ceasefire between the Whitebeard Pirates and the World Government. He also likes teasing people, as demonstrated by his apparent reactions to Luffy as a child.One Piece Manga - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 Shanks states he likes to tease Luffy. Oda also stated that if a child asked Shanks for a Devil Fruit he'd tease them about being 10 years too young to eat one.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 7, When I was working at a fruit stand a little while ago, there was some little brat who said, "How dumb, this place doesn't have any Gomu Gomu fruits". If another kid like that comes into the shop, what should I say? Please tell me. Shanks himself was like Luffy (as a child) in his younger years.One Piece Manga - Vol. 1 Chapter 1, Shanks mentions his likeness in his youth to Luffy. Despite being calm and brave most of the time, he has displayed a side of him that likes to panic when things go wrong.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, Shanks panics when Higuma takes Luffy. He also seems to be carry about something personally deep within him, as when he speaks about his 3 scars to Whitebeard he became serious about the situation surrounding Teach. Силы и способности Little is known about what Shanks can do, as he has not been seen heavily engaged in battle yet although as a member of the Yonko in the second half of the Grand Line, his power is considered equal to that of Whitebeard and "losing an arm did not weaken him in any way".One Piece Data Books - Shanks did not lose any power losing an arm. Shanks is usually portrayed as a swordsman. Ten years ago Shanks was capable of swimming, meaning that he did not consume any Devil Fruit at the time he was a rival to Mihawk. He appears to be an excellent swimmer as well, having reached the young Luffy in time out in the middle of the sea before the Sea King could devour him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, Shanks scares Lord of the Coast away with one stare. Shanks is also powerful enough to stop Akainu's magma fist with his sword and Busoshoku Haki. According to Buggy as a young man, he was a strong fighter and had it not been for his ideals, he (Buggy) would have wanted him on his crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, Buggy mentions Shanks is a strong fighter. As a member of the Yonko, Shanks' name alone can command great power, as Buggy himself proved; his assertion that he previously had a "brotherly bond" with Shanks was one of the many things that earned him respect from the Impel Down inmates.One Piece Manga - Chapter 549, Shanks' and Buggy's relationship in question. In addition, Buggy did not shy from using Shanks' and his previous Captain's name Gol D. Roger to maintain his respect amongst them. Even the fact Buggy was seen backtalking to Shanks was seen as a testament of Buggy's own power, not aware that the two had always acted like this and mistaking as it was because Buggy wasn't afraid of a Yonko. Shanks commands enough power to end the war at Marineford with just words; when he stated there was to be no more fighting, no one stepped up to challenge him even though the marines were fired up after the death of Ace and Whitebeard. When he offered to fight the very overconfident and pompous Blackbeard Teach, (who moments before boasted about destroying the island and taking down Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp) he declined and decided to leave as it was too soon for them to take Shanks on. This is really interesting because Teach had rushed to finish off Whitebeard (although it should be noted that Whitebeard was already heavily wounded), who was considered the most powerful man in the world and a monster unlike no other, yet declined to fight Shanks. Furthermore, when he requested that Whitebeard's and Portgas D. Ace's dignity at death not to be violated, Sengoku himself decided to call off the war, and offered to take responsibility, showing that despite being a pirate, he has earned Sengoku’s respect, something that no other pirate achieved other than Whitebeard. Воля Shanks is one of the very few characters who can use all three kinds of Haki. Королевская Воля Shanks is capable of using Haoshoku Haki,One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 570 p2, Shanks and Whitebeard are confirmed as Haōshoku Haki Users. an ability that only one in a million people can use.One Piece Manga - Vol. 53 Chapter 519 and Episode 413, Daisy comments on Haōshoku Haki. After saving Luffy from a Sea King, Shanks was able to frighten it off with a single angry glare using this ability. Later, while boarding Whitebeard's ship for their meeting, half of Whitebeard's crew (one must note those are experienced men who have survived in the New World) lapsed into unconsciousness and the ship itself began to take damage from Shanks' mere presence. Whitebeard's men attributed this to his superior Haki.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 316, Whitebeard mentions on Shanks' "spirit". Защитная Воля When Shanks and Whitebeard clashed with their weapons, the "heavens" above them split, hinting the incredible Busōshoku Haki that the Yonko had imbued in them. During the Battle of Marineford, Shanks was also capable of stopping Akainu's magma fist, imbuing Busoshoku Haki in his sword.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 579, Shanks blocks Akainu's magma fist with his sword. Оружие So far in the series, Shanks has only been seen wielding a sword in combat. While his use of it was only briefly shown, the fact that he was able to match a blow from Whitebeard is a clear indication of the strength he puts behind his attacks. Before losing his arm to rescue Luffy, Mihawk would often seek him out for duels. Since Mihawk is classified as the world's greatest swordsman, and Shanks is a former rival of his, it can be assumed that Shanks is an extremely proficient swordsman. Shanks was shown with a different sword during his time as an apprentice pirate aboard Gol D. Roger's ship and during his stay in Luffy's hometown. Also, while an apprentice aboard Roger's ship, he was seen wielding two swords. Основные битвы * Shanks vs. Buggy (fighting over everything trivial) * Roger Pirates vs. Whitebeard Pirates (as an apprentice pirate) * Roger Pirates vs. Golden Lion Pirates (as an apprentice pirate) * Shanks vs. Marshall D. Teach (not seen, but left Shanks with three scars over his left eye) * Shanks vs. Dracule Mihawk (multiple times, none seen) * Shanks vs. Edward Newgate (simply clashing of weapons to discuss things) * Red Hair Pirates vs. Kaido and his crew (not seen) * Shanks vs. Admiral Akainu Ранний One Piece Shanks was first featured in the first pilot of One Piece Romance Dawn V.1 in the Shonen Jump specials showcasing upcoming artists, about a year and a half before One Piece began. Much of his storyline remained the same with the major difference being that Higuma the Bear was absent from the story in this version. Another minor difference was that his arm was bitten off by a shark instead of a Sea King. Shanks himself is described as Peace Maine type of pirate. In the second pilot Romance Dawn V.2 of One Piece (featured in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine itself), Luffy got both his hat and the Devil fruit he ate from his grandfather, not Shanks. According to Oda the reason for not featuring Shanks was that he wanted Shanks to be kept a secret until One Piece was serialized so he would have a greater impact.One Piece Manga - Vol. 1 - Oda's notes on Romance Dawn V.1 and V.2. Unlike Luffy, there was no real significant change in appearance from Romance Dawn V.1 to the final version. Even with change of art style, aside from being drawn less realistically, he is the same, the only real exception being the absence of his black cloak, although he did wear a decorative short cape over his left shoulder at the end of the chapter. Различия аниме и манги In the manga, when Shanks is floating in the sea holding Luffy after losing his arm, blood can be seen dripping from his missing arm. In the anime, this blood is missing.Note: In the manga scene, when Shanks looses his arm you can see blood dripping into the sea. In the anime there is none. The initial scene where Shanks meets Mihawk was very small in the manga. The anime extended this scene greatly. In the manga, Shanks asks Mihawk if he would join them in celebrating while in the anime, Mihawk is seen joining in Shanks' fun. Прочие появления Камео и кроссоверы * Shanks has appeared in the game Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. Влияние на культуру * Some real-life pirates were caught on video using Shanks' Jolly Roger. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TCKRuqUOGk Другая информация * In one of the SBS sections of One Piece, in reference to Shanks and Buggy's 'which is colder' question, a fan asked Oda who got it right. He went on to explain that the Arctic was just a mass of ice and the Antarctic was a continent, which was made of land. Since land is colder than the sea (and the Arctic is frozen sea whereas the Antarctic is frozen land), Shanks was correct and the South Pole is colder.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 18 - Fan question: who got the arguments between the poles correct? * Voice actor Shūichi Ikeda is best-known for having voiced "Red Comet" Char Aznable in the original Mobile Suit Gundam anime, where the aforementioned character was known for only piloting red mechas. * Even though he has traveled the world, Shanks believes the best sake can be found in his hometown in the West Blue. He also refers to alcohol when with Whitebeard as "healing water". * Shanks is one of the many characters in One Piece with a unique laugh, starting it with a "Da" (i.e. Dahahahahaha!). * Shanks' nickname for Luffy as a child ("anchor") is partly ironic as a "Shank" is part of a ship's anchor. * Shanks starred in the Mugiwara Theatre - Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time written and drawn by Oda. The strip was done after he claimed first place in a poll for characters fans wanted to see appear in the Mugiwara Theatre series.One Piece 10th Treasures collection. * During the JUMP Festa 2008, Shanks' voice actor was absent for the One Piece stage show where all the One Piece voice actors put on a act together. During this, the Mugiwara High School was acted out. In Shūichi Ikeda's place, Oda himself went on stage with a chalkboard while wearing a hot pink wig and introduced himself as "Shanks".Oda plays Shanks. * Shanks shares the same birthday as Franky (March 9). * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Shanks is ranked the 8th most popular character in One Piece making him the most popular of the Red Haired Pirates and the Yonko. * When Shanks first lost his arm, part of his arm can still be seen remaining, however later he is seen with everything from the shoulder joint onwards missing completely. However, a doctor may cut off the remaining flesh of a patient who has lost a limb at the nearest joint to create a new cleaner cut, this is done to avoid some serious medical issues that can kill a patient. * Shanks appears to have favored his left arm before he lost it, as he is always seen holding his sword in his left hand during flashbacks. * The only duel actually seen between Shanks and Mihawk is in the game One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2. It was used as an intro for both of them as bosses. Примечания Смотри также * Monkey D. Luffy * Buggy * Silvers Rayleigh * Yonko * Dracule Mihawk Навигация по сайту Красноволосые Пираты= |-| Пираты Роджера= |-| Йонко= |-| Ранний One Piece= |-| Остров Рассвета= en:Shanks de:Der Rote Shanks zh:紅髮傑克